Everyone Wants Her
by Jenixy JMV
Summary: Blaze was sleeping her room peacfully until she heard a door lock. She found it was Mephiles and Scourge. Meanwhile to Shadow and Amy the were kissing but until Shadow heard Mephiles's voice he went to Blaze's house and found blood. Rating: T-M
1. Shadow doesn't come for her

**Here's my new chapter for Everyone wants her! Excited. And while I was writing I was listening to Awake and Alive by Skillet. it's actually good listening to it while reading the story. **

* * *

Blaze's was sleeping queitly. Her left ear twitched. She got up out of bed and took a peek at the door. She saw Mephiles and Scourge at the living room. Mephiles saw Blaze's left eye and started to walk to her room, but being the Mephiles he is, he walked slow. Blaze called Shadow's home phone, but he didn't answer.

Amy was at Shadow's house. Amy was there to do 'stuff'. When Shadow heard the phone ring he didn't care. Then he started to kiss Amy. Blaze was on voicemail. She said, "Shadow.. I need you please Mephiles and Scourge are here. They're teaming up and-" Blaze screamed helplessly. "Shadow!" Blaze struggled with Mephiles. Shadow looked at the phone when he heard Blaze scream. Amy tugged on his fur and said, "Concentrate on me." So Shadow kept kissing her.

"Too bad no one came for you." Mephiles grinned. Shadow stopped kissing Amy and pushed her down to the sofa. "Hey!" Amy rubbed her arm in pain. Shadow leaned in the phone. Amy made an angry look. "You're mine! Scourge! Let's go!" Mephiles, in his deep voice, yelled. Amy broke the phone with her piko-piko hammer. "What the hell Amy!" Shadow yelled. Shadow grabbed his leather jacket and went out the door. "Shadow!" Amy narrowed her eyes as he left.

When Shadow got to Blaze's room he saw a trail of blood leading to the window. "What did I do?" Shadow asked himself. Shadow saw Blaze's iPhone on the ground he saw Mephiles's face on the screen with A play button. He played the video.

_"If you want Blaze back you'll have to come and get her." Mephiles said, " By the way I'm teaming up with Scourge turns out we have the same objective." Mephiles gave Scourge the phone. "Sup Shad. i was just gonna say if you don't come by the full moon, I'll rape her... That's the only time I get stronger. But I know you won't come. You didn't even come for Blaze. But you know what turns out right? And if you call the police I - We will kill her slowly and painfully. _

_Scourge pointed the phone at Blaze. Mephiles took down the handkerchief that was in her mouth. Scourge asked, " Have anything to say kitty cat?" Blaze nodded. "It's better if you don't come. You didn't even come for me. And if you are watching this don't listen to them call the police so I'll die. I regret having you as a boyfriend. Mephiles let me know what you were doing. You're my boyfriend... Not Amy's." Blaze said. _

* * *

**did you like it? I was thinking I should stop here because I want you to think if I should continue.**


	2. What's Wrong With You!

**Yeh-Hey! I'm back! Long time no post, huh? Oh well, Lots of people wanted me to continue this story so I did. I'm finally done with my other story (Thank God), So now I have 2 left... Who cares? Let's get to the story. XD**

* * *

Amy barged in the door with sexy clothes on.

Shadow noticed her and made a The-Hell-Is-That? Look. Shadow thought _Goddamn She looks like a stripper. _

"Hey Shad," Amy purred, "wanna have a good time tonight?"

"No," Shadow said.

Amy scoffed and raised an eyebrow, "No one ever rejects me! Shadow, The Hedgehog."I don't care anymore, I fucking hate you!"

"I do too." Shadow said.

Amy scoffed and slapped him in the face.

"I'm going upstairs." Amy stomped.

"Amy, that's not a good idea." Shadow said.

"Why," Amy rolled her eyes, " Is it because Blaze is naked under the sheets? Like she has any experience."

Amy continued her way upstairs.

Shadow sighed, "I warned you."

Amy screamed.

Shadow calmly made his way up the wooden stairs.

"Why is there blood on the floor!?" Amy said. "I bet you had sex on the floor while Blaze was having her period didn't you!"

"Amy, shut the hell up! You're goddamn annoying and I haven't had sex before! You know nothing about me! I cheated on Blaze just like you asked me to. But guess what?! Blaze ended up getting captured by Mephiles and Scourge, because of you! Because of you, Blaze might be dead by now." Shadow's voice was fading.

"I'm here to comfort you." Amy said.

"You know what, Amy?" Shadow said, "I want you to get out of Blaze's house, now,"

"But Shadow I-" Amy was cut off.

"I'm losing my patience!" Shadow yelled.

Amy sighed. "Ok."

Amy got out the door and went to the bathroom. Amy thought, _If he doesn't want me, I'll just force him to._

Amy got out of the bathroom.

Amy barged in Blaze's room again.

"What the hell?!" Shadow yelled in a shocked face, "Why the hell are you naked?"

"Shhhh." Amy purred.

Amy took a needle and injected it onto his arm.

**Meanwhile**

_Shadow isn't here yet. Wait. Why should I be expecting him here_? Blaze though. to herself

"Time's almost up, Cat." Mephiles grinned.

Mephiles took her chin and made her look at him.

"If that puny hedgehog isn't here by an hour, bye bye. Scourge will rape you and I will finally get to kill The Princess." Mephiles did his "amazing" laugh

Blaze's House

Shadow woke up with Amy by his side. Amy was wrapped in a purple blanket. Shadow was staring to get sleepy until he remebered.

"Fuck! Blaze. Shit, I totally forgot."


End file.
